Sustos
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Rajeev esta aburrido y planea ir a sacarle un susto a su amigo Spence. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como planeas.
1. Chapter 1

Hmmm... Que puedo decir, creo que de un derrepente me obsesioné con esta serie (eh oído que muchos dicen esto D: esta serie debe tener algo subliminal (?) e.e) en fin, y como buen fundashi que soy, me volví fan del Ectofeature.

No los aburro mas y comenzaré...

Disclaimer: Ey ese es mi fantasma! es propiedad de Jan Van Rigsselberge y Disney XD.

99999666699996666999966669999666699996666

Rajeev POV

Caminaba por las plásticas, geniales y falsas calles de Hollywood, con una sonrisa en mi rostro y un hot dog en mi mano izquierda. El día estaba totalmente aburrido, no tenía nada que hacer, así que decidí que quizá sería buena idea ir a visitar a mi amigo Spence. Seguramente tendría algún loco proyecto para una nueva película de miedo o algo así. Jaja, me encanta seguirle la corriente a ese chico, aunque aveces creo que está algo loco.

Como sea, abandoné mis pensamientos y me dirigí a la famosa mansión de Billie Joe Cobra en donde ahora vivía mi amigo y su familia. En verdad lo envidiaba, digo, no por tener a ese molesto fantasma encima todos los días, sino por esa hermosa mansión que había heredado, jaja.

No me di cuenta cuando ya había llegado al lugar indicado. ¡Demonios! Mi camisa se había manchado con la catsup de mi hot dog. Como sea, que más da.

Me extrañé al ver que nadie salió a abrir la puerta, así que simplemente entré ya que se encontraba abierta.

—¿Hola? Sra. Wreight? Sr. Wreight?

Pregunté a la nada, pues parecía que no había nadie en la gran casa. Jumm, que curioso. Pero depronto sonreí para mis adentros; esta sería una buena oportunidad para asustar a asustar a Spencer. Casa sola y... ¡sí! Miré mi camisa y tenía la respuesta: la catsup de mi hot dog. Rápido tomé toda la ketchup y la unté en mi cara y parte de mi ropa, simulando sangre. Incluso saqué los sobrecitos que había guardado en el bolsillo de mi pantalón (sí, aveces robo ese tipo de cosas e.e ) y los desparramé por toda mi ropa, para verme más "ensangrentado".

—Jejeje...

Reí divertido. Es decir, Spence siempre asustando a todos con sus cosas, ya era hora de que alguien le diera una cucharada de su propia medicina, ¿no creen? Usé el elevador para subir. Al llegar arriba me percaté que la puerta de la habitación de Spencer estaba ligeramente entreabierta.

Jujuju! Parecía como si el destino me pusiera todo en bandeja de plata. Sonreí con malicia y me fuí acercando poco a poco al cuarto. Ya estaba practicando mi cara más terrorífica, y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando...

—Ahhg... espera.. ahh...

¿Ese era Spencer? Pero se oía... ¿excitado? ... Puag! Sacudí mi cabeza de esos pensamientos, pero quizá mi amigo estaba en uno de sus momentos con "manuela"... Podría ser, es un adolescente y yo también lo soy, así que lo comprendo.

—Ahhh... vamos, aguanta Spence...

Eso si quebró mi cerebro. ¿Billie? Y se oía en el mismo estado que mi amigo! Por Krsna! ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí adentro?!

—Ahhh! Billie! Así!

—Así te gusta verdad?..

Mi cara ya estaba comenzando a tornarse roja por la incomodidad del asunto. Ya no podía soportar eso! Sin saber bien porque, solo asomé una pequeña mirada por la abertura de la puerta y casi podía sentir como mis pupilas se dilataban y todos los colores del mundo se me subían al rostro.

—AAAHHHHH!

De seguro aquel grito que pegué se ah de ver escuchado por toda la cuadra pero no me importó, salí corriendo asustadísimo a todo lo que mis piernas daban de aquella casa.

Como siempre, Spencer siempre tiene algo peor con lo cual asustarme.

99996669996669996666999966666999966669999966666

No importa si contratas cien zombies reales con tal de asustar a Spencer, el siempre tengrá algo mejor con lo cual asustarte {?} c:

Asdsadsdas no sé que fumada fue esta xD pero... si hay algun pervertidill por ahí que quiera saber que fue lo que pasaba en el cuarto de Spence, dejen un review y consideraré hacer la conti ewe

Miau~ adiós!


	2. Peinado o alcohol?

No creí que esto tuviera algún review, pero tuvo dos y eso es suficiente para mí nwn Las dejo con este segundo capítulo que es el último de esta cosa.

Hey ese es mi fantasma! No me pertenece. Le pertenece a su creador blablabla

999966669999666699996666699996666999966666

–Pero Billy... No lo sé... No estoy seguro...

Pronunciaba un chico castaño de catorce años, se notaba en su voz que estaba algo incómodo. Delante de él se encontraba su fantasmal amigo, mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Vamos Spence, te gustará... Confía en mi.

El más chico suspiró resignado y se dejó hacer por el espectro. Billy José Cobra estaba haciendo de las suyas, aunque Spencer aún no estaba muy convencido con el asunto.

—Ahhh espera...

—Ohh vamos...

...

—Ahhm... Así...

—Así te gusta?...

—AAAHHHH!

De pronto oyeron un grito desgarrador que parecía venir de atrás de la puerta.

—¿Ese no fue Rajeev?..

—Creo que sí... Y bueno! ¿Que tal? ¿Te gusta?

Respondió Billy con una sonrisa despreocupada, pasándole un espejo de mano al menor. Spence se miró en el y sonrió.

—Perfecto! Este espeluznante peinado si que servirá para mi nueva película! Gracias Billy!

—De nada hermano!

Ambos sonrieron y chocaron las manos.

Y eso es lo que pasó c: FIN

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Okno xD aquí está el final 2 para que elijan el que mejor les parezca -3-

—Oye bro, que suerte que se fue toda tu familia, tenemos la casa para divertirnos como locos!

Afirmaba divertido el chico fantasma mientras se transformaba en un espantasuegras gigante. Spence rió, pero luego lo miró serio.

—No! Nada de divertirnos! Tengo que editar las tomas que hice con Rajeev la semana pasada.

Billy bufó molesto. Odiaba que Spencer siempre le pusiera más atención a sus cosas del cine que a él.

—Ohhh vamos hermano! ¿No puedes despegarte de la responsabilidad por tan solo un mometo?

—No! Entiende Billy, estas tomas son para un corto en la materia de Civica y ética, enrealidad es muy interesante, pues trata de la psicología inversa, que es cuando un individuo trata de persuadir blablab...

Las palabras del menor comenzaban a ser inaudibles para los oídos de la estrella de rock, que en verdad eso le parecía realmente aburrido. Rodó los ojos mientras Spencer seguía hablando sobre su vídeo y la materia, encerio que nada ni nadie lo sacaría de su tema.

Billy suspiró. Pero derrepente se encendió un bombillo sobre su cabeza. Si Spence no le hacía caso, buscaría la manera de que se relajara y comenzara a divertirse con él, haciendo alguna fiesta de imprevisto o algo así.

Sonrió con algo de malicia y salió de aquella habitación, dejando al castaño hablando solo. Voló rápidamente hasta la cocina y hurgó por todos los rincones posibles hasta encontrar su cometido: alcohol. Soltó una risilla traviesa mientras sacaba una botella de vodka y una botella de soda del refrigerador.

Voló denuevo hasta la habitación de su amigo con dos bebidas preparadas y las botellas en otra mano, por si acaso. Cuando llegó, Spence estaba delante de la computadora muy concentrado, justo como lo imaginó.

—Oye Spence~

—¿Que quieres Billy? Ya te dije que no habrá diversión el día de hoy.

Aclaró firmemente el más chico sin despegar la vista de la computadora. Pero el fantasma no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... Solo te traje una bebida para refrescarte el día, para que el trabajo no se te haga tan pesado.

El castaño giró su silla y miró a su primo lejano con algo de desconfianza.

—¿Qué le echaste?

—Ehhh? Nada! Oye es solo soda! Que no puedo ser atento con mi mejor amigo?!

Respondió, dramatizando todo con falsas lágrimas de cocodrilo. Spencer rodó los ojos.

—Vale vale... Te creo, dame eso, que en fín si tengo sed.

Cobra sonrió y le entregó la bebida con hielos a su pariente. El castaño volvió a sentarse en la misma posición que antes, se bebió toda la bebida de un solo trago y siguió escribiendo. Pasaron como 5 minutos y Billy ya estaba preparando otra bebida para ver si así relajaba más a su amigo. Pero algo inesperado pasó. Spencer giró su silla denuevo encarando al fantasma. En la cara del castaño se dibujó una sonrisa.. ¿traviesa? Y sus ojos se entrecerraron de manera extraña.

—Hmmm... Billy... Hay que divertirnos como locos~

Murmuró de manera casi sensual mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo. Porsupuesto este comportamiento extrañó a Cobra, ¿acaso estaba ebrio? Pero... ¿con un solo vaso?!

De igual manera, eso es lo que él buscaba así que sonrió victorioso.

—Esa es la actitud!

Gritó alzando un puño de victoria y ambos lanzaron un grito de diversión en señal de que empezaba la fiesta. Rompieron algunas cosas, Billy cantó algunas canciones, y lo malo, fue que enmedio de todo eso, Spence siguió bebiendo de esa botella sin saber que se trataba de vodka.

—Oye Billy..! Hip~ Esto ya es aburrido, hagamos algo más divertido...

Dijo el castaño aproximandose de manera peligrosa y sexy hacia el fantasma. Ok, esto comenzaba a tornarse raro para Billy Joe Cobra. ¿Tan ebrio estaba Spencer?!.. Demonios! Spence tenía solo 14 años y seguramente nunca había bebido alcohol! En que estaba pensando cuando le ofreció esa bebida?!

—Divertirnos más? Jajaja de que hablas Spence?

—Shhh... Callate y quítame la virginidad...

Lo abrazó y le susurró eso sensualmente al oído, junto con unas risillas traviesas de ebriedad. Billy se sonrojó de inmediato; bueno, se "azuló", ya que sus mejillas se tornaron de azul intenso. Pero desvió todo eso y separó a su amigo de él.

—Jajaja, que tonterías dices bro, estás muy ebrio..

En cambio, el castaño hizo un puchero infantil y sin decir más se encerró en el baño. Cobra se quedó aún más extrañado con esta actitud.

—Vamos viejo, no te enfades... te estás comportando como una chica, ¿sabes?

En verdad Billy estaba divertido con todo esto, tener a Spencer borracho era oro puro. Pero aún así no se oyó nada del baño hasta que unos minutos despues salió el castaño. Pero... No traía nada puesto más que una camisa que era de Billy Joe Cobra (él la reconoció) que le quedaba bastante grande como para tapar sus partes nobles.

—Hip~ Billy... dije que quiero perder mi virginidad.. solo contigo...

Lo miraba de manera tierna con las mejillas aún más rojas. El fantasma no podía dejar de mirarlo, aunque sabía que eso estaba mal ¡bastante mal!

—Spence... por dios, vístete... digo, ya nos divertimos y eso, si quieres terminamos tu vídeo o algo..

—Hip~ ¿qué video?..-sonreía divertido mientras lo abrazaba denuevo-

—Spencer porfavor!

Reclamó enojado mientras separaba al castaño. El chicó retrocedió temeroso, nunca había visto a su fantasma gritarle de esa manera. Intentó cubrirse con la camisa lo más que pudo, ya avergonzado mirando al suelo.

—No... ¿no soy de tu agrado verdad?..

Soltó en un suspiro apenas audible, rodando una lágrima por su mejilla. En lo que con sus manos se jalaba la camisa mas abajo, ya se había apenado bastante. Estaba ebrio, pero sentía la vergüenza.

Por su parte Billy, estaba que se moría (LOL), ¡demonios! Se veía jodidamente adorable! Esa mirada, esas mejillas, ese delgado cuerpo, esas piernas blancas perfectas... Pero NO! NO! Spence era su primo, lejano, pero primo. Además el estaba muerto! Nisiquiera tenía sentido! No podía pasar de ninguna forma!

—Lamento, hip~ haberte incomodado Billy... en verdad lo siento..

Mencionó con la voz quebrada en lo que intentaba abotonarse bien esa camisa. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo dandole un toque encantador.

.

.

.

Eso era todo. ¡Al demonio la lógica! Voló rápidamente hacia donde su amigo estaba y lo tomó por la cintura. Si estuviera vivo seguramente su corazón estaría a mil por hora. La cara de Spence también enrojeció aún más, y más al sentir los inesperados labios de la estrella de rock sobre los suyos. Se sentía frío. Bastante frío. Pero le agradaba ese frío, así que solo se dejó llevar y enrredó sus manos por detrás del cuello del joven fantasma.

La moral, la lógica y lo bueno de lo malo no existían en ese momento. Solo un inexplicable deseo. El beso se intensificó aún más, mientras Billy aprovechaba para meter sus manos debajo de esa ligera camisa, explorando la piel ajena.

—Ahhh...

El menor dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos. El simple tacto frío de Cobra sobre su piel lo hacía estremecerse. El fantasma le fue quitando esa camisa con cuidado mientras, volando lo llevaba a recostarse sobre la cama de la habitación.

—Spence...

Lo terminó de desnudar y acostado sobre la cama lo miró de pies a cabeza. Su primito era jodidamente sensual... En este momento le importaba un reverendo saco de excremento si después de esto su alma era exsorcizada y mandada a las llamas del infierno. Lo único que le importaba en este momento era hacer suyo ese cuerpecito virginal del castaño.

—Deja de verme...

Murmuró avergonzado el menor, desviando la mirada,

—Jeje, lo siento, es que es imposible.

Prosiguió pues con lo que estaba haciendo, besando su cuello y bajando hasta sus pezones, lamiendolos.

—Ahhh Billy!

Gemía el castaño de placer. Esos gemidos eran celestiales para el espectro, quería escuchar mas, definitivamente si. Así que sin pudor alguno bajó hasta su entrepierna, comenzando a lamer con delicadeza el miembro del menor.

—Ahhhh Billy! Ahmm..

El fantasma sonrió, y siguió lamiendo ahora con más fervor, sacándole eróticos gemidos a su querido mejor amigo.

—Ahhh así!

—Así te gusta?

Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, para después engullirlo por completo, chupando de arriba a abajo. A ambos derrepente les pareció haber oído un grito, pero nada les importaba en ese momento. Las manos del castaño se habían dirigido a los espectrales cabellos del fantasma, sujetando con cuidado.

—Ahmm Billy, para... ahhh yo...

No pudo decir más, se corrió en la boca del cantante. Bajó su mirada algo apenado mirando hacia nada en especial.

—L-lo siento...

—¿De qué te disculpas?

Preguntó con una pícara sonrisa mientras tragaba toda le esencia de su querido castaño. Spencer pudo admirar claramente como su semilla pasaba por la garganta transparente de Billy. Se sentía perturbado y al mismo tiempo excitado con eso. Pero todos sus pensamientos se disiparon con las siguientes palabras de Cobra.

—Abre las piernas Spence...

Susurró en su oído de manera sensual pero al mismo tiempo con cariño. Esto erizó todos los vellos del cineasta y lo puso a temblar.

—¿Que..? Pa-para qué?..

—Para que dejes pasar a Billy Joe Cobra al estrellato..

No supo bien porqué, pero ya que más daba. Hizo caso y con cuidado abrió las piernas, poniéndolas alrededor de la cintura del rockero. Pero un grito desgarrador fue lo que soltó unos segundos después de hacer esa acción.

—AAAAHHH!

El fantasma había entrado en él de una sola vez, causando que el menor soltara lágrimas de dolor.

—Está... f-frío, se siente muy frío...

Apenas y pudo articular palabra del dolor que sentía. Además del dolor también sentía incomodidad, esa no era una invasión normal; era una invasión sobrenatural. Pero también sentía el frío, un frío reconfortante de algún modo.

—¿D-duele mucho?.. Q-quieres que salga?..

Definitivamente es lo que menos quería hacer, pero si lo estaba lastimando demasiado, pararía con esto ya.

—N-no... ni s...se te ocurra...

La presencia de Billy dentro de él lo volvía realmente loco. El fantasma acató la orden pero al principio no se movió, hasta que vio que las caderas de Spencer se movían por sí solas y comenzó un vaivén lento. El pequeño estaba a empezando a dejar el dolor atrás, y se estaba envolviendo en un placer exquisito, un placer paranormal. Sentía como si ondas gélidas y frescas atravesaran todo su ser.

—Ahhh Bill...m-más rápido...

La lujuria se estaba apoderando de él. Y definitivamente también del fantasma. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo ya que no hacía...eso? Nisiquiera sabía que fuera posible! Mientras el menor se aferraba a su espalda, el comenzaba con embestidas mas fuertes y salvajes cada vez. Ambos estaban envueltos por una gran onda de lujuria.

—Ahh ahhh Billy!

—Spence...

Gemían como locos, cegados por la pasión, cada vez intensificando las estocadas. Billy estaba tan exitado que soltaba psicofonías inentendibles para los humanos.

—AAAHH!

El castaño soltó un grito al sentir que dentro de él algo se había roto, y su entrepierna sangraba un poco. Billy estaba orgulloso de eso de alguna manera, la virginidad de Spence ahora era de él. Siguió embistiendo a su querido cineasta hasta que ya no pudo más, y se corrió dentro de él, soltando ectoplasma. Spencer se corrió en los vientres de ambos, quedando dormido después por el placer del órgasmo.

.

.

Billy no ocupaba dormir, así que solo veía dormir a su lindo Spence sobre su pecho. Se veía como un angelito así dormido. Derrepente el menor daba señas de estar despertando, pero aún así no abrió los ojos.

—Qué le echaste a mi bebida?..

Preguntó sin abrir los ojos, pero con un leve puchero en el rostro. Billy rió un poco.

—Desde cuando ya no estás ebrio?~

–Oh callate gasparín~

999966669999966666999996666999966669999666666

Alfín se acabó esta fumada sin sentido. Aunque debo decir que apesar de no tener sentido, me costó trabajo escribir. Soy pésimo en el lemmon verdad? Como sea, planeo hacer un fic ectofeature más serio y longfic. Pero tengo un problema, necesito saber de que y cuando murió Billy, para darle sentido a mi historia. Bueno nos leemos luego~

Meow~


End file.
